Unlikely Friends
by ForlornSpirit
Summary: "What's his name?"Looking up Sally looked like her grin was going to split her face in two."Perseus. Perseus Jackson."And oh what a wonderful story his would be./ What if Sally Jackson was an Asgardian? She only adopted Percy? What if Percy and Loki were best friends? How would Percy react to Loki trying to take over Earth? (Possible LokixPercy. I haven't decided.)
1. Prologue

_My face above the water,  
My feet can't touch the ground,  
Touch the ground,  
And it feels like,  
I can see the sands on the horizon,  
Every time you are not around,  
I'm slowly drifting away,  
Wave after wave,  
Wave after wave,  
I'm slowly drifting,  
And it feels like I'm drowning,  
Pulling against the stream,  
Pulling against the stream,  
I wish I could make it easy,  
Easy to love me,  
Love me,  
But still I reach,  
To find a way,  
I'm stuck here in between,  
I'm looking for the right words to say,  
I'm slowly drifting,  
Drifting away,  
Wave after wave,  
Wave after wave,  
I'm slowly drifting,  
And it feels like I'm drowning,  
Pulling against the stream,  
Pulling against the stream,_

 _~Waves, Mr Probz_

\- □ - □ - □ –

Frigga wasn't a fan of Midgard but her friend, Sally, loved it here. Sally loved, adored even, how nothing ever stayed the same - unlike Asgard. How she could talk how she wanted to - unlike Asgard. If it was up to Frigga, she most likely would never set foot on Midgard but she liked seeing her friend (her best friend) smile.

Sally hadn't been herself lately, ever since she had discovered that she could not bore children Sally began to sink deeper and deeper into depression- Frigga could not allow this. Frigga -although she'd never admit it- felt somewhat responsible for the depression that seemed to weigh Sally down. Despite not actually doing anything, Frigga felt like she was rubbing in the fact that she had an adopted son. Loki.

Loki wasn't that old. A few months at least. Nowhere near old enough to remember his actual family and she knew it was selfish but she hoped he wouldn't learn of his original family. Frigga knew that her adopted son would not remain an only child for long, Odin would want a son not of his own bloodline to be seated on the throne and become the next All-Father.

Looking over at Sally she felt guilt weigh down heavily in her stomach. She knew that there was nothing she could do but it just seemed so...unfair that she could bear as many children as she wished but Sally could not bear one.

Inhaling deeply to clear her mind, Frigga wrinkled her nose. The air was nowhere near as clean as Asgard. Looking over at Sally a smile forced its way onto her face. She couldn't help it Sally had one of the most infectious smiles she had ever seen.

The two women- Asgardians - made their way to a beach in Montauk. Frigga watched as Sally's face began to look more youthful. This always happened when they approached the sea on Midgard. The smile lines around her face would seemingly vanish along with other imperfections on Sally's face. The worry and depression just evaporated from her eyes. Well; until the cry of a baby rang out.

Worry instantly encased Sally's face, whatever good the Midgardians sea did for Sally lost its effect. Before Frigga could even comprehend what was going on Sally was gone. Running off towards the sound of the cry. Frigga hesitated but followed.

\- □ - □ - □ –

The place the cry had originated from looked like something straight out of a horror movie. The cries of a baby had long since silenced and Frigga assumed the worst.

The cabin's roof sagged, looking like it would collapse at any given moment, the walls had cracks running along them, the windows had long ago shattered and the door was blown off of its hinges. Frigga was going to warn Sally to back away from the old, mouldy cabin but was interrupted by a whimper and a growl. She knew Sally would not turn back.

Sally was not-at-all subtle when it came to entering the cabin. In fact Frigga was pretty sure she was making as much sound as she possibly could. When the monster came around the corner- Frigga wasn't sure what type of monster it was- it was gone in a matter of minutes. Sally just kept on marching through the cabin until she froze in a doorway. Frigga leaned over her shoulder to see why and oh how she wished she didn't.

Lying there sprawled out on the floor was a women. Well the remains of a woman. The woman's insides were thrown across the room, her legs bent at unnatural angle. Blood still leaked from a wound on the woman's neck. Frigga had to force down the bile rising in in her throat. Looking at Sally she could see that the woman had gone as white as snow but Sally turned and marched on.

Then Frigga heard it. A sound which filled her with so much hope, she was able to force her eyes off of the remains of a woman and followed Sally down the hall.

A baby's cry.

Frigga found Sally in a room desperately clutching onto a bundle of cloth. Blood soaking into her top. This time Frigga did not hesitate.

"Heimdall."

\- □ - □ - □ –

Neither woman stopped to bask in the glory of Asgard, instead choosing to dash to the nearest hospital.

Arriving in the hospital the bundle of blankets were pried away from Sally's hands and rushed away. Leaving Sally nothing but a blood covered mess.

Hours soon passed and Sally had yet to move. Choosing to stand in the middle of the hospital instead. Frigga doubted she'd be going anywhere anytime soon. Instead of waiting, Frigga turned on her heel and went to find the All-Father.

Frigga spared not a second glance at the halls of Asgard, having walked through the palace's halls many times before. Approaching the throne room two guards moved aside allowing her access to the room. She had barely stepped in the room when the thunderous voice of the All-Father rang through the hall.

"YOU DARE BRING A CHILD TO ASGARD?!"

The doors slammed shut.

Frigga slowly made her way over to the All-Father and rested a hand on his shoulder. She spoke, "Yes. It had to be done in order to save the boy's life." The All-Father didn't calm.

"SO YOU ADMIT TO BRINGING A CHILD HERE?!"

Frigga attempted a different approach. She hummed. "Yes I admit to it but at least come and see the boy before you pass judgment on him?"

The All-Father relented.

\- □ - □ - □ –

Arriving at the hospital, Frigga asked where Sally was. She was directed to a room down the hall. The All-Father trailing behind her.

Entering the room the first thing that reached her ears were giggles. If Frigga was expecting this perhaps she wouldn't have been so surprised. The next thing that Frigga realised after entering the room was that Sally was holding a baby. Despite not getting a clear view of it Frigga could make out that it had to be at least a month older than her adopted son Loki. From Sally's arms Frigga could also see tuffs of midnight coloured hair.

Before Frigga could even think about approaching Sally, Odin had beaten her to it. Indicating to Sally that she needed to shift the child in her arms, Odin examined it. Nodding to himself, Odin spoke,

"You may keep the child. But," Odin stressed the word. "He must remain in Sally's custody."

After a few minutes silence Frigga asked the question on everybody's minds: "What's his name?"

Looking up Sally looked like a grin was going to split her face in two.

"Perseus. Perseus Jackson."

And oh what a wonderful story his would be.


	2. Chapter One: Thor

_Hey brother,_

 _There's an endless road to re-discover,_

 _Hey sister,_

 _Know the water's sweet but blood is thicker,_

 _Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,_

 _There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do,_

 _Hey brother, do you still believe in one another?_

 _Hey sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?_

 _Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,_

 _There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._

 _What if I'm far from home?_

 _Oh, brother I will hear you call,_

 _What if I lose it all?_

 _Oh, sister I will help you out,_

 _Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,_

 _There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do,_

 _Hey brother,_

 _There's an endless road to re-discover._

 _Hey sister,_

 _Do you still believe in love, I wonder?_

 _Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,_

 _There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._

 _What if I'm far from home?_

 _Oh, brother I will hear you call,_

 _What if I lose it all,_

 _Oh, sister I will help you out,_

 _Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,_

 _There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._

 _~Hey Brother By Avicii_

It had been almost three years since Percy had been allowed to stay on Asgard. Sally had been busy, not getting the chance to meet with Frigga. Of course there was the odd meeting, a short catch-up and then they'd both be on their ways. Bidding each other fair well, they'd turn and walk away in different directions. Places to be and people to see!

Percy had yet to meet Frigga's pride and joy Loki, though Frigga would soon have to be careful when it comes to showing favouritism towards her adopted child. She was expecting her own. Odin gets what he wanted. An heir whom carries his own blood! Despite expecting her own child Frigga felt as if she'd always favour Loki. He was just filled with so much joy that it made her heart swell with pride.

A goofy grin split Frigga's face in half. One of her hands trailed the wall of the palace she calls a home; the other sat on her larger-than-normal-stomach.

Gasping, Frigga doubled over. Heaving in pain. Her youngest was making their way into the world and they were certainly going to take their precious time.

Sally was exhausted. Taking care of Percy was no easy feat, that boy had a strong pair of lungs on him and could scream longer than you could possibly think possible. And yet Sally simply adored Percy, he was the light of her life. His first word was actually 'mum', no, wait she lies. It was 'madre' but then again, she could only blame herself for the occasional Spanish but she didn't care; he was her bebé and it didn't matter how old he'd get he would always be her bebé.

At that moment Percy came barrelling into the room, arms open wide. "Madre!" He called out. As he charged towards her, Sally spread her own arms wide and waited for him to leap into them. He jumped.

A joyous laugh filled the room as Sally twirled the small boy around in her arms. He gripped onto her shirt tightly. "Again!" He called. "Again! De nuevo! De nuevo!" Pulling Percy towards her chest she hugged him.

"Mhm." She mumbled into her son's hair. "You'll be sick again if I spin you around too much, mi querido." **_(Trans: my darling)_** Sally had learnt the hard way that if she span Percy around too much he'd be sick.

His eyes widen. "Noooo," he wailed. "Again por favor." Sally just laughed. Despite only being three (coming up four mind you) Percy had discovered that she had a soft spot for Spanish and constantly used it to try and get what he wanted.

Shaking her head Sally stood. "Next time mi querido." Percy's shoulders sagged slightly in defeat but soon rose again as her dashes out his room. Ready for his next household 'adventure'.

Watching Percy dash out the room she couldn't believe that he was the same baby she'd found long ago. Percy was small for his age but would one day shoot up and become taller than her. His sea green eyes scanned everything with so much curiosity, the blues and greens swirling together. Hair on his head so dark it looked like a deep blue. Reminding Sally of the night sky when the full moon shone and glistening stars were dotted in the sky.

She turned on her heel about to take the route to the kitchen when a knock at her door rang out.

 _Knock... Knock... Knock.. Bang. BangBangBANGBANG_ _ **BANG!**_

The knocking in her door became insistent and louder. Sally through the door open ready to yell at the making the racket. Words died in her throat when she recognised the messenger.

"You're requested at the All-Father's palace Miss Sally. The Queen has gone into labour."

This was not at all how Sally imagined Percy's first visit to the palace would be. Forcing herself not to sigh she handed Percy over to one on the palace's many servants.

"Te comportas y sé amable. Mi querido." **_(Trans: Behave and be nice. My darling)_**

With that Sally was gone rushing down the long corridors of the palace. Percy's response fell to deaf ears: Where are you going, madre?

The palace's servant carried Percy away down some of the palace's many confusing corridors. Percy laid his head on the servants shoulder, wondering where his madre was going. Eventually placing the small boy down in a very large room and left. Not a word spilling from the man's mouth.

Percy sat on the cold marble floor for a few moments longer, stroking the smooth surface underneath his fingertips. He stared at the amazingly clean ground as if it offended his mother.

His head shot up.

"Hello?" The voice had a hint of uncertainty and mild curiosity. Percy pushed himself around to face a boy, not much younger than him (he was going to be four soon, thank you very much.)

"¿Hola?" Percy's voice was laced with the same amount of curiosity and uncertainty. The younger boy's emerald green eyes sparkled with amazement at the strange language. The boy waddled over to Percy and sat down next to him.

"H-o-la?" The boy repeated. Percy shook his head.

"No not like that silly, -the boy frowned- it's hola. O-la." A smile found its way onto Percy's face when he watched the younger boy say it correctly.

"O-la?" Percy nodded vigorously. He stuck out his hand like he had seen his madre do many times when introducing herself.

"'M Percy." The younger boy stared at Percy's hand in shock, the other children didn't like him. Even if one were to approach him the child's parents would steer them away. Stay away from that child. They would lecture. He's not one of us. .. Not really.

The emerald eyed child took the hand, a massive smile stamped on his face. "I'm Loki," the boy paused. "Friends?"

"Amigos." Percy agreed, he shifted so he could get a better look at the boy next to him. They looked alike. So alike that they could be twins but there were a few noticeable differences between them, for one, Percy was slightly taller than Loki- not much but slightly. Loki had deep emerald eyes which seemingly sparkled like stars whilst Percy's seemingly swirled in a whirl wind off blues and green. Percy's hair was so dark to a point it looked deep blue, Loki's hair was -to put it one way- black. There were no shades, no lighter sections, no variation, it was just black.

Loki cocked his head slightly, "A-me-goes. Amigos. What's an amigos?"

Percy smiled again.

This was going to be the start of a beautiful friendship.

As Sally rinsed her hands under the cold water, spraying from the tap and smiled. Frigga had had an easy labour, she'd given birth to a perfectly healthy baby boy - Thor. It was now Sally's job to go and fetch Loki to meet his new brother.

Making her way down the halls, Sally glanced around breathily. She wasn't lost. Honestly she wasn't... Well she didn't think she was lost at least.

When she was turning around to leave, giggles filled her ears. She was near.

"How do you say potato?" Sally didn't recognise this voice.

"Why would you want to know that?" She recognised this voice. Percy.

"Just tell me. Pleaseeeee." Who was he talking to?

"Okay then Loki," Oh. That's who. Want she meant to be looking for him? "It's la patata."

"La patata?"

"Sí."

She entered the room. "Percy what are you doing in here?" Both boys swirled around. She could have sworn the were identical. Sally blinked, beginning to notice the slight differences.

"¿Madre?"

"Sí. I believe you've already met Loki." She turned to address the smaller boy. "Your mother wants you."

Loki looked up at her. "Can Percy come?"

Sally smiled, "Of course."

Loki grinned a large toothy grin and grabbed Percy's hand dragging him down the halls. Sally followed.

The two green eyed boys leaned over the side of a cot, staring at the large-ish blonde baby inside.

"You're lucky," Percy blurted out. Loki blinked owlishly.

"I am?"

"Sí. You get a hermano. I mean. Look how cute he is!"

"Huh." Loki responded. "I guess you're right. I am lucky, I get a her-mon-oh."

"Air-man-oh." Percy responded without thinking. "What's his name?" Loki shrugged.

Two hands rested on the boys shoulders. Odin, the All-Father, stood there in all his glory, looking down at the two boy. He smiled. One of his ever-so-rare smiles. "His name," Odin paused. "Is Thor."

 _ **Hey guys! it's me again and I'm back with a another story! This is also posted on my wattpad account: MythologyGeekGirlHow are you guys liking this so far?Please review!**_


	3. Chapter Two: Over The Years

_Run away-ay with me,_

 _Lost souls in revelry,_

 _Running wild and running free,_

 _Two kids, you and me,_

 _And I said hey,_

 _Hey, hey, hey,_

 _Living like we're renegades,_

 _Hey, hey, hey,_

 _Hey, hey, hey,_

 _Living like we're renegades,_

 _Renegades, renegades,_

 _Long live the pioneers,_

 _Rebels and mutineers,_

 _Go forth a and have no fear,_

 _Come forth and lend an ear,_

 _And I said hey,_

 _Hey, hey, hey,_

 _Living like we're renegades,_

 _Hey, hey, hey,_

 _Hey, hey, hey,_

 _Living like we're renegades,_

 _Renegades, renegades,_

 _So, all hail the underdogs,_

 _All hail the new kids,_

 _All hail the outlaws,_

 _Spielberg and Kubricks,_

 _It's our time to make a move,_

 _It's our time to make amends,_

 _It's our time to break the rules,_

 _Let's begin…_

 _And I said hey,_

 _Hey, hey, hey,_

 _Living like we're renegades,_

 _Hey, hey, hey,_

 _Hey, hey, hey,_

 _Living like we're renegades,_

 _Renegades, renegades,_

 _-Renegades By X-Ambassadors_

\- □ - □ - □ –

The next time Percy saw Loki, he was six and had been going to a Midgardian school for several months. He had returned to Asgard for the Christmas holidays. Every Christmas the Asgardians would hold a grand feast, ***** to which the whole of Asgard was invited.

Percy had been excited about the feast for weeks, it had been one of his earliest memories. The grand halls of Asgard's palace would be filled with tables, people and food. He gripped his mother's hand and looked up at her face. His mother –Sally- looked more at ease than she had in months, her face always twisted in anticipation for something that would never come, her eyes would be clouded with anxiety but not now, no. when she was on Asgard her tense shoulders would relax, the anxiety would dissipate and the anticipation would vanish. Instead she would look at ease.

As they approached the palace Percy couldn't help but recall the last time he was here, he had met a boy around his age maybe slightly younger but Percy thought he was _awesome._ He didn't call Percy weird or talk really slowly to him like he couldn't understand if he spoke Spanish.

When they entered the hall Percy couldn't help but to gape, there were rows and rows of tables each filled with different types of food, candles rested in holders, alighting the tables. His stomach grumbled. Sally chuckled down at him, tugging him forward she spoke, "Why don't we go sit down, hmm? Then we've only got to wait for the All-Father to finish his speech."

Sure enough not long after they had found their seats the All-Father appeared at his table along with his family. "Welcome!" He announced. Percy began to scan the crowd for the friend, he was from Asgard, he'd be here wouldn't he? "I'd like to thank you all-" He caught sight of the friend he'd made a few years prior.

"LOKI!"

Loki's head shot up in shock. Somebody was calling _his name_ and they sounded happy to see him, Loki looked up and felt his eyes widen in shock, "PERCY?!"

Percy shot to his feet and ran across the hall, ignoring his mother's calls telling him to sit down until after the All-Father had finished talking. The people of Asgard kept calling out to him, telling him to get away from Loki. _Why should he get away from Loki? There's nothing wrong with him._ Percy ducked under the hands that shot out to grab him, nothing was going to stop him from getting to his friend. But then a voice rang out, a voice that stopped him in his tracks.

" _Why_ would you go _towards_ the monster?" Percy clenched his fists in anger, even at age six he _hated_ , no, he _loathed_ others being ridiculed. Slowly he turned to face the man who spoke.

"He's not a monster." His voice was quite with hidden fury. The man looked at him weirdly.

"What was that?"

"HE'S NOT A MONSTER!" With that Percy marched towards Loki, sat down and started a conversation.

They didn't keep the two apart again.

\- □ - □ - □ –

Over time Loki began to realise that he really hated Midgardians' schools. Why you might ask? Well the answer was simple: they took Percy away. Without Percy being around, Loki was more closed off. He couldn't speak or play with his mother, she spent _way_ too much time with Thor because of his temper tantrums and he couldn't speak to his father because he'd only snort or grunt in response.

Loki was _really_ looking forward to Percy's return.

\- □ - □ - □ –

Percy found himself longing for the holidays more and more when he went to different schools. _Why did_ he _have to go to school? Loki didn't._

 _T_ he kids at school were _mean,_ they picked on Percy and avoided him. Percy really began to hate being the new kid, everybody else knew each other whist he was some freak who couldn't stay in a school longer than a year, a kid who couldn't read properly. Life wasn't fair.

 _Well,_ he thought, _at least I have that trip to the aquarium to look forward to._

When Percy was on Asgard he would tell Loki everything and he means _everything_. He told Loki how he somehow dunked his whole class in a shark tank on his visit to the aquarium, _'I didn't touch the lever, I swear I didn't!'_ Percy told him about blowing his school bus up with a war cannon. _'You did what?!' Loki had questioned._  
 _'How was_ I _supposed to know it was loaded?' Loki dropped that conversation._

The one time Percy didn't tell Loki everything that happened was when he found out he was a half-blood. He wanted to, honestly he did but his mother made him swear not to, so he kept quiet.

He wasn't sure how he and Annabeth broke up. Though Percy suspected that they just drifted apart and couldn't summon the effort to get back together.

It didn't hurt Percy as much as he thought it would, perhaps it had something to do with the fact that she had remained close friends with him.

After all, neither of them would dare miss their annual movie nights.

As Percy got older he found himself spending less and less time on Asgard, his visits were only to catch up with Loki. Honestly, Percy couldn't _stand_ a lot of the people's attitudes on Asgard. The whole _I'm-better-than-you-because-I-live-longer-and-I'm-more-powerful-than-you_ act really irked him.

Eventually Percy found his visits becoming so infrequent to the point they were nearly non - existent. Percy didn't really _need t_ o go to Asgard. His mother had settled down on Midgard with a man named Paul Blofis, he could visit her anytime. Percy wad going to a _good collage_ training to be a teacher, yes a teacher. After the Giant War he was gifted glasses that actually _allowed_ him to read. Without dyslexia in the way, Percy was able to get decent grades at school. He enjoyed working with the children at camp so much he figured, _what the heck? Why not become a teacher?_

Percy _did_ indeed get a job as a teacher and when he did his visits to Asgard stopped. But Percy didn't have it in his heart to loose contact with Loki just because he was too busy to visit. So he kept in contact with him through letters.

It was fair to say, they both looked forward to the monthly letter.

Percy was twenty-nine when the events in New Mexico took place. It was all blasted over the news, how a mysterious hammer had landed in the desert which no one could lift. The giant 'killer robot' as they put it ran rampage until the hero, Thor, defeated it.

Annabeth was staying at his apartment (she 'needed somewhere to crash' and 'buildings don't design themselves, seaweed brain. Plus you wouldn't leave me out on the streets of all places would you?') she had been sitting opposite him, eating cheerios and flicking through the TV channels whilst he graded papers.

She had snorted at the story playing across the screen. "Look at this," Annabeth had said, " _thunder god saves the small town of New Mexico."_ She had snorted again for good measure before going back to her cheerios.

 _Well,_ he remembered thinking, _at least there weren't any casualties._

It was the month before his gods be damed birthday when aliens of all things decided to invade Manhattan. Percy had been visiting his mother, step-father and adopted sister (she was eleven and the best thing _ever_ ) so naturally, the wall exploded.

Allowing years of practice -what? You thought he'd _stop_ using a sword?-to take over he shot to his feet and led his family out of the collapsing building. Percy didn't stop, he cut down anything that got in his way before it could even think about attacking.

When Percy caught sight of a group of people being led to safety, he gently nudged his mother's shoulder, her greying hair matted and her eyebrows creased in concern.

"Go!" He yelled at her. "Follow the crowd! You'll be safe!"

Sally turned to him, "You're coming with us!" She exclaimed. "You can't go running off to save everyone! Not this time! Let the so-called superheroes do their job!"

Percy smiled down at her, placing a kiss on her brow, he whispered, "You know I can't do that." And he ran. Ran as fast as his legs would take him. He ran away from his crying mother, away from his family but towards his friend.

As it turns out, running _towards_ danger was not one of his best ideas. He was a teacher for gods' sake! He was meant to be smart! But nope, Percy's hero complex put him in danger once again. Despite the fact that everything he came across had weapons more powerful than him they weren't that smart. Percy found himself standing outside Stark tower in no time. Shrinking his sword he went to enter when...

"Woah man," someone seized Percy under his arms and carried him away from Stark tower and towards the outskirts of Manhattan. "Do you have a death wish? Stay here until the fight is over." The person who carried him over to where he was now dropped him and flew off. This was going to take longer than expected...

Percy was nearly back at Stark towers when he saw the portal into outer space shuddered and began to collapse in on itself. His opponent instantly falling over, dead. _Saves me time,_ Percy thought. He took off in a sprint towards a nearby park.

When Percy arrived in the park he noticed a group of weirdly dressed people (he's guessing the Avengers) standing around his lifelong friend, who happened to be bound and gagged with a weird metal thing. Percy approached slowly examining the people who stood with their backs to him. _I can take them,_ he thought, _if it comes down to it, that is._

He couldn't help it anymore, he let a choked and strangled, "Loki?" Leave his mouth as he dropped Riptide. Percy watched as the group of people turned towards him and that was it for Percy.

He sprinted forwards, ignoring the weapons which were hastily pointed towards him, and embraced Loki. Tears of joy spilling down his face.

Loki was taller than him now - _so_ not fair! - and he returned the hug as best as he possibly could with his arms bound.

"Uh... excuse me sir? Yes you, could you um... perhaps detangle yourself from our prisoner please? Ah yes that's it."

Percy untangled himself from Loki, a light blush covering his cheeks. He looked down at his shoes, Percy could practically feel the amusement tumbling off of Loki in waves. He looked up when someone spoke.

"Why were you hugging my brother?" Percy stared at the blonde man for a moment, attempting to identify him. And then, it clicked.

"Thor!" He exclaimed. "You don't remember me? I'm wounded, deeply wounded. The last time I saw you, you were what? Sixteen, seventeen perhaps?"

Percy couldn't help but to try and disguise his amusement as he watched Thor's eyes widen in realisation. "Perseus?" A smile split Percy's face in two.

"Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner! How're you doing kid?" The remaining avengers watched in shock as Thor lowered his weapon and scowled.

"I'm not a kid," he mumbled. Before straightening his back and looking Percy in his eyes. "Say your goodbyes to Loki, Perseus, he's coming back to Asgard with me.

Percy nodded towards Thor, "Sure thing." He turned back to Loki and embraced him once again. "I'll come visit," He promised. "And I'll bring books." Although Percy couldn't see his mouth, he was sure Loki had smiled.

Watching Loki walk away with Thor, Percy was sure he'd be seeing Loki _very_ soon.

 ** _Hey guys! I know back so soon? Well I hope you like this chapter! On a completely unrelated matter, if you read my story titan of life, I'm waiting for my beta to get back to me. The next chapter should be up soon._**

 **(*) – I completely made this up, I don't know if there is actually a big feast or anything.**

 ** _So… uh… onto the reviews!_**

 **NothingExistence**

 _Hooray your back!  
This seems like a great story, I do wonder how you are going to fit Percy into mythology however.  
I also wanted to ask, is Percy a god since he is living in Asgard?  
Also is Sally one since she seems to be able to travel with Freya who I know is a goddess, if so goddess of what?_

 ** _Yay I'm back! I'm also loving your new username, by the way. Anyway, I hope this chapter answers your question. If not, no, Percy isn't a god because he was originally from Earth or Midgard and no, Sally isn't a god. I'm writing this in a way that people of Asgard live extremely long lives – well excluding the people who we_** **know** ** _are gods. So Frigga, Loki, Thor etc._**

 ** _I hope that clears everything up!_**

 **littlebear62007**

 _Pretty good but the Spanish is a little confusing and very distracting from the actual story. Its kinda cool I guess but random and I dont think it works well in the story. Love the fic though. Pleeease do Percy/Loki. I ship it so hard. And make sure to update... you must UPDATE_

 ** _I updated, yay! Anyway, sorry about the Spanish, when I wrote that chapter I had a Spanish exam coming up so I figured: why not? I am considering doing a Percy/Loki, but I'm going to do a vote later on._**

 **Penny Lu**

I like this story so far! It's going great. Never read a PJO/avenger story when percy and Loki were friends since they were young and am enjoying it.

 ** _I'm glad you're enjoying it! Honestly I've had this idea bouncing around in my mind for a while now! :)_** ****

 ** _Anyway before I leave, I need to ask you guys a question:_** **Who should be the enemy in this story?**

 **I've been considering the titan** **Mnemosyne but she isn't powerful enough by herself.**

 **Comment suggestions!**

 _ **Until next time, bye!**_


	4. Chapter Three: Bad Idea

**NOTICE: THE AGES OF THE CHARACTERS JUMP AROUND.**

* * *

 _They're gunna clean up your looks_

 _With all the lies in the books_

 _To make a citizen out of you_

 _Because they sleep with a gun_

 _And keep an eye on you, son_

 _So they can watch all the things you do_

 _Because the drugs never work_

 _They're gunna give you a smirk_

 _Cause they got methods of keepin' you clean_

 _They gunna rip up your heads_

 _Your aspirations to shreds_

 _Another cog in the murder machine_

 _They said all_

 _Teenagers scare_

 _The living shit out of me_

 _They could care less_

 _As long as someone'll bleed_

 _So darken your clothes_

 _Or strike a violent pose_

 _Maybe they'll leave you alone_

 _But not me_

 _The boys and girls in the clique_

 _The awful names that they stick_

 _You're never gunna fit in much, kid_

 _But if you're troubled and hurt_

 _What you got under your shirt_

 _Will make them pay for the things that they did_

 _They said all_

 _Teenagers scare_

 _The living shit out of me_

 _They could care less_

 _As long as someone'll bleed_

 _So darken your clothes_

 _Or strike a violent pose_

 _Maybe they'll leave you alone_

 _But not me_

 _Oh yeah!_

 _They said all_

 _Teenagers scare_

 _The living shit out of me_

 _They could care less_

 _As long as someone'll bleed_

 _So darken your clothes_

 _Or strike a violent pose_

 _Maybe they'll leave you alone_

 _But not me_

 _All together now!_

 _They said all_

 _Teenagers scare_

 _The living shit out of me_

 _They could care less_

 _As long as someone'll bleed_

 _So darken your clothes_

 _Or strike a violent pose_

 _Maybe they'll leave you alone_

 _But not me_

 _They said all_

 _Teenagers scare_

 _The living shit out of me_

 _They could care less_

 _As long as someone'll bleed_

 _So darken your clothes_

 _Or strike a violent pose_

 _Maybe they'll leave you alone_

 _But not me._

 _~ Teenagers By My Chemical Romance_

* * *

Okay, Loki had to admit that it was a bad idea. A terrible one even, and he completely blames Percy. It _was_ his idea to try and sneak out of Asgard. He knew they wouldn't have been able to. Loki had tried to stop him, honestly he did but Percy was so dam stubborn, so he tagged along… to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. Obviously.

Well, perhaps he wanted to see how things worked out.

* * *

Loki stood at the entrance of the Bilröst, a small present clutched in his hands. This was the second time (well the _first_ if you don't count the incident last year, when they didn't come home. But never mind the technicalities) Percy didn't spend the whole summer on Asgard, though Percy at least came home for his birthday. As Loki stared at the back of Heimdall he couldn't help but let a small smile spread out onto his lips; Percy was _his_ friend. Nobody else's, _his._ Not Thor's friend, _everybody_ wanted to be Thor's friend, but not Percy. Loki continuously had to remind himself that Percy was _his_ friend and wouldn't leave or forget him _because friends don't leave each other behind._ As awesome as Percy was, Loki felt like he should be concerned that his inner voice was starting to sound suspiciously like him.

Still lost in his own world, Loki didn't notice the Bilröst begin to power-up. It was only when the bright, rainbow coloured lights began to blind him, did Loki realise his friend would be arriving soon. A face splitting grin made its way onto Loki's face as he shielded his eyes from the eye-melting flash which announced his friend's arrival.

By the time Loki had finished blinking the spots out of his eyes he felt two arms of his shorter friend (yes he said it, take that Perce) encircling him and holding him in place. Loki didn't even hesitate to hug back, despite his dislike of physical contact, a hug was nice every once in a while. Untangling himself from their odd attempt of a hug, Percy looked up at him and scowled, "First Annabeth and now you, _why_ is everyone taller than me?" Loki laughed before, he too, scowled.

"Who's Annabeth?" But before Percy had the chance to respond, Loki was embraced in yet another hug. Inhaling the simply _divine_ scent of chocolate and sweets, Loki smiled into the woman's shoulder.

"Miss Jackson." The woman, Miss Jackson, pulled away and frowned jokingly.

"Now, Loki, enough of this 'Miss Jackson' business. It's Sally and you know it." The false frown instantly evaporated into a warm smile. "Okay," she said clapping her hands together. "What have you got their Loki?"

Loki glanced down at the present that he now held loosely in one of his hands and let out an odd sort of startled noise. "Oh, yes, this, right." Clearing his throat, Loki turned to Percy and thrust the present into his hands. "Happy late birthday!" He offered weakly.

Percy, on the other hand, lit up like a Christmas tree. And -rather violently- tore the paper off of the present to find a wooden box. He stared at it blankly. Loki sighed through his nose, "What are you waiting for? Open it!" Percy stared at it for a moment longer (just to irritate Loki, he could practically _feel_ his friends irritation) before carefully opening the box. Inside laid a silver dagger, symbols that Percy recognised as Norse were carved into the dagger's hilt and blade.

Looking up in amazement, Percy looked towards his friend for and explanation as to _why_ he deserved such an amazing gift. Loki smiled at his slack jaw and offered an explanation, "Dad said I could start training with my weapon of choice and I choose a dagger, I wanted you to start training with me." Percy could only nod numbly in response.

Sally down smiled at both of them, "Come on you two. Let's head back, I want to talk to your mother Loki."

* * *

They weren't even there long before Percy started complaining that he was bored. Loki was sat on the desk in his bedroom, whilst Percy laid draped across Loki's bed, with his head hanging of the bed upside down. His sea green eyes locked onto Loki, whining.

"I'm boreeeedddddddddddd." Loki let out a grunt and lent against his bedroom wall.

"And? What do you want me to do? Dance?" Percy hummed and closed his eyes, his face turning red because of all the blood rushing to it.

"Yes, actually. That would help my boredom greatly." Sending Percy a scandalised look, Loki went to say something but was startled into silence when Percy suddenly stot up before having to lie back down due to a head rush. Percy signature lopsided grin set itself on his features, Loki already didn't like whatever he was planning. Percy once again sat up (slowly this time) and pushed himself around to face Loki.

"Have you ever been to Midgard?" At the shake of Loki's head Percy's grin only grew. "Well then," Percy clapped his hands together, startling Loki. "Today is your lucky day."

Loki believed otherwise.

* * *

"This is a terrible idea!" Loki hissed into Percy's ear. The two boys were currently perched on a window ledge above a pond. Four stories up. Percy cackled next to him.

"Too late for doubts now." With that Percy grabbed Loki's arms and jumped. Now Loki would have loved to say that he fell silently, not a fear and with complete trust in Percy but that, however, wasn't the case. It was not the wind whistling in his ears that was the only sound he heard but his own screams of terror and Percy's laughs of glee. And then they hit the water. Despite his immortality, Loki still expected to be flattened into an instant pancake and die. The end. He did not -at all- expect to land in the pond softly with bubbles slowly rising up around him, nor did he expect to emerge from the water completely dry along with Percy.

"Since when?" He asked in completely bewilderment. Percy laughed and dragged him along.

"Now's not the time," Percy responded. "Your screams of terror were bound to attract someone. They probably think someone was trying to kill you!" Releasing his arm when he was sure Loki was able to move by himself, Percy broke into a run.

" _I_ thought you were trying to kill me!" Loki exclaimed once he had caught up to Percy.

"Shhh. Do you want to be caught?" Percy looked around, as if to make sure nobody was following them, and pushed the palace gate open slightly. The gap only bid enough to only just fit the pair of then through. He held it open for Loki to slip through and then slipped through himself.

"What are we-"

"Shhh." Percy retook Loki's arm and dragged him along behind him once again towards the busy streets of Asgard.

Leading them toward the market place Percy pulled Loki into the bustling streams of people.

"What are you-"

"Shhh. Someone'll recognise your voice." Loki shut up and allowed Percy to lead him through the streets of Asgard and down paths Loki didn't even know existed. It took a while (Loki was sure Percy was leading them in circles, when he mentioned this to Percy he said it was ' _to throw anyone who was following them off track'_. Loki called him paranoid) but eventually they made it to the rainbow bridge that lead to the Bilröst. They were several feet along it when…

" _Perseus Jackson!"_

* * *

Now let it be said that Loki didn't _hate_ his brother but he didn't necessarily _like_ his brother either. Before you start on all of that 'Loki's older he _should_ know better,' nonsense, Loki had never actually done anything wrong. As much as he'd like to punch Thor in the face; Loki prided himself on the fact that he had too much self-control over the fact. No, it was more the deep frustration Loki felt that really irked him. It was always _Thor this_ and _Thor that. Poor Thor, you've got a bloody nose are you alright do you want any ice?_ Never, _oh look there's Loki lying on the floor clutching his dislocated shoulder in pain. Do you want help?_ Instead all Loki got wa-s a pat on the head and a quick _walk it off._

Right now, however, Loki longed for the quick _walk it off_ he'd much rather that than being marched towards the palace with an angry Sally Jackson pulling him forwards by the scruff of his jumper. This wouldn't have been that bad if it wasn't for the fact that in the entrance hall waited Thor and (what Loki liked to call) his goons. Thor didn't honestly look like much, he was short for his age, his female friend (Sif, Loki believed) towered over him but Loki suspected one day Thor would tower over all of them. He had short cropped blonde hair, electrifying blue eyes and broad shoulders. Yet, you shouldn't allow his exterior fool you, he could pack a punch and as Thor's favourite punching bag, this Loki knew. Despite this, Loki never feared Thor, how could he? Loki was friends with the one person Thor feared –Percy.

It may seem ridiculous that Thor would pick on his own brother (who, Loki would like to point out, was taller than Percy) but not Percy. Thor had heard stories of Percy's temper, a temper which allowed him to stare down fully grown Asgardian warriors without even a glimmer of fear. Percy, himself, had never done a thing to even threaten Thor but the stories were enough. Thor had heard of how Percy's eyes would darken to the point that they would look bottomless, he had heard about how the young boy manages to keep his voice even, not shouting and yet holding everyone's attention. Yes, the stories were enough.

It was because of these stories that Thor never even looked at Loki strangely whilst Percy was on Asgard. His goons, on the other hand, didn't seem to get the memo.

"Hey, look Thor, freak's back."

"What did you do this time? Blow up an orphanage?"

"Do you need to be escorted places now? Freak!"

All the while Thor sank deeper and deeper into the shadows, wishing he could disappear. Sif turned to him and spoke, "What're you so scared of Thor? It's only the Freak!" Thor really wished the shadows would just swallow him…

Ignoring the insults, Loki straightened his back and continued marching forwards. The same could not be said for Percy. Percy had stopped so suddenly in his tracks that Sally realised the back of his t-shirt in shock. Loki watched with his head held high as Percy surged forwards and stood face-to-face with Sif.

"Say it again, I dare you." Percy's voice was flat, not an ounce of emotion seeping into his voice, his words not giving away how he was feeling. Loki, however, could picture Percy's sea green eyes, pits of swirling darkness like a cyclone corresponding to his anger, his eyes allowing him to be read like an open book, betraying the lack of emotion in his voice.

Sif tilted her head up slightly so that she was nose to nose to Percy and spoke, "Freak." Even from where he was standing, Loki could see Percy's knuckles darken, nails dig into his palms and teeth grind against each other and then to Loki's complete and utter surprise, Percy didn't lash out but instead managed to spit out;

"I don't hit girls." Thor's face regained some colour.

"How come, huh? Just because I'm a girl you think I'm weak?!" If possible Thor's face was even paler than before.

"In case you didn't know –which _clearly_ you don't- it's _common courtesy_ not to go around hitting people." Percy drawled (Loki felt like he should be proud, before they met Percy would have never _drawled_ anything) and relaxed his posture, an easy going smile slipping onto his face, irritating Sif more and he knew it. Next to Loki, Sally had seemingly frozen in shock.

Percy on his heel and began to march back towards Loki and Sally, his head held high. Yet, he wouldn't be Percy if he didn't ruin the image and in this case, Percy fell over his own feet _into_ a suit of armour that was standing proudly in the palace halls and sent it toppling over into to another suit of armour which fell into another suit and, well, you get the idea.

The sound seemed to drag Sally out of her shock, she recaptured Percy's t-shirt and dragged him off towards the throne room along with Loki. Loki felt nervous all of a sudden.

* * *

After yelled at and told that he was not allowed to leave his room (meals would be brought to him and _for heaven's sake Loki you have an en-suite bathroom_ ) Loki just wanted to laze around and do nothing. And this was exactly what Loki did ever since he was sent to his room, he hadn't even touched the meal that had been delivered hours ago. Loki was pretty sure everyone else in the palace was asleep.

Because of the assumption of everyone else being asleep Loki didn't expect someone to be rapping at his bedroom window (he _did not_ squeal in surprise! Shut up). Loki tried to ignore the rapping on the window, honestly he did but he'd always been a curious child.

Loki rose to his feet and walked over to his window, opening it saw none other than the distinctive sea green eyes of his best friend. How Percy got onto his window ledge was a mystery to Loki, his room was on one of the top floor s in the palace and Loki had long since given up on questioning Percy.

To begin with Loki was thrilled to see Percy, than he realised that Percy was most likely, also, grounded. But what really put a dampener on Loki's mood was Percy whispering, "Do you still want to visit Midgard?" Loki didn't even hesitate to slam the window shut on Percy.

Percy's laughter was enough of a confirmation that there were no hard feelings.

* * *

 ** _Hey, I'm here with another update! What did you guys think of this? I know the ages are jumping around a little but I wanted to play around with Percy's and Loki's friendship a little. Anyway, that's all from me, let's move onto the reviews._**

 **NothingExistence** Jan 24

Cool you brought us up to post HoO.

In my opinion I think that Percy should try and help Loki with whatever plans he gets, thinking he is doing the right thing by helping his friend. I mean we already know that he doesn't like the asguardians with their stuck-up attitude.

Rest of it, not sure why you made it so they were pen just before giant war because well it messes with the ages a bit... And DESTROYS the mythology xD

Another thing is, a little warning that we went through canon may have been nice, because I was caught a little off-guard when you mentioned Annabeth.

Finally, if you go for Percy/Loki I won't vote for it but I'd be ok with it as long as it isnt super romantic ALLL the time and they blushing at each other's every sentence. I mean, I don't really like gay pairings per se, so I don't search for them, but I like your writing to much to not read it if anything, and if I find out its a gay pairing in any story I read an it's really good then I read it.

There's too many White Rose pairings to not read them... (Tell me if you get that reference!)

Well see ya next time!

NE

 ** _I've already responded to your comment through PM, gosh that feels like ages ago. Anyway, I'm still honoured that you'd continue reading this if it ends up being a Percy x Loki. (Just a side note I'm hopeless at romance so it won't be all lovey-dovey)._**

 **Monkeysloveapples** Jan 26

Oh my gods oh my gods! Oh my crapfest of shit and fuckery of gods! Well... Probably exaggerating a bit here, bit it was awesome~! I love the Spanish, it was cute

Also I love how six year old Percy glared down an adult Asgardian warrior... Or at least I think it was a warrior? Either way, the Asgardians are a warrior race/people.

I like how our little-thirty(?) year old Percy called the GOD of thunder 'kid', I laughed at that part especially.

I don't know who the antagonist of this fic should be, but won't the Avengers (Tony~) and even more, SHIELD look into the person so obviously from earth that claims to- and obviously has met and is on good terms with two Asgardians that hadn't been to earth before that with New Mexico? They'll probably come up and find all that shit from the quests gone bad/major public media.. And the teacher job.. Think they'll part him go? .. Dumb question. You as, the writer, probably knows already.. Hmm...

Can't remember much of what else I wanted to say.. I remember the question on whether or not the Olympians granted/tried to grant Percy immortality through godhood, but other than that I draw up blank..

Anyway, thank you for writing this fic

 ** _Aww, I'm glad you're enjoying this so much and yes, it was an Asgardian warrior Percy stared down. All I can reveal (without spoiling the story to much) is that, yes, SHIELD and the Avengers (yes, Tony, I'm looking at you) will be looking into Percy for sure._**

 **OmnipotentOminousmagician** Jan 27

Great story. But it's kinda annoying that Percy lives a normal human life and is pretty much less powerful than all the other characters? He just seems weak.

 ** _I'd just like to point out that at six, Percy stared down an Asgardian warrior but I do, however (sort of), see what you mean and it wasn't intentional to make him seem weak._**

 **GoldenRabbit** Feb 15

I think.. Enemy of this story should be... Someone, but not Loki! But it would be little bit ironic if he would be the enemy.

 ** _Definitely not Loki, by the way, did you comment twice? Om the same chapter?_**

 ** _Okay, people that's all from me, I'm sorry I didn't respond to all the comments –there were just so many. To anyone who said they loved my story:_** **Thank you!**

 ** _Also thank you to ALL reviewers, favouriters and followers. I love you all!_**

 ** _'_** ** _Til next time,_**

 **Review!**


End file.
